


Skipping Stones

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolitz, Earthbending as a form of recreation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Turtle-ducks, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday Giftfic for a friend, which works perfectly as a late Valentine's gift as well. Bolin and Glitz spend a leisurely afternoon at the Republic City Park.</p>
<p>Prequel: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/784278">Holding Hands</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't entirely sure which name I should use for this fic, so I went with Glitz to be safe (plus the ship name _is_ 'Bolitz'.)

"Haha! Yes!" Bolin shouted with a fistpump as the pebble sank below the surface of the water halfway across the pond. "Beat that!"

Glitz grinned. "With pleasure," she said, performing a sassy hair flip, "I was going easy on you before. I could beat that in my sleep; toss me a stone." 

He took a second to find one that was semi-decent and flashed her a look of fake concern. "Oh, I'm not too sure," he said, even as he tossed the stone over to Glitz, who caught it easily. "See, I've had a lot of time to practice, and I'm pretty much the best at rock-skipping there is. Beat quite a few so-called 'champs' in my day," he added, looking at his nails nonchalantly. Glitz just rolled her eyes and took aim.

The stone flew out over the water, hitting it and jumping once, twice, and continuing on until it hit the opposite bank, disturbing a few turtle-ducks. Bolin stared, jaw open, before turning to look at Glitz with furrowed brows. "Wait a minute, you cheated! That was totally cheating!"

"I don't know what you mean," Glitz said, feigning innocence.

"You used earthbending to make it go further!"

"That can't be cheating if we're both earthbenders!" Glitz said defensively. 

"Earthbending was clearly against the - hey, what are you doing?" Bolin asked as Glitz knelt down and grabbed a handful of pebbles from the edge of the pond.

"I want to see how many I can do at once," she said. She picked two pebbles out of her hand and tossed them towards the water, making them bounce off the surface before they got too wet and difficult to control.

"Ooh! Hey, I wanna try!" Bolin picked some stones out of Glitz' outstretched hand and followed suit, dropping them on the water and making them jump around comically. Before long the two earthbenders were in fits of laughter, racing stones across the water's surface and occasionally throwing another one out when one was dropped. The turtle-ducks, watching from the opposite side of the pond, quacked loudly in annoyance and started paddling towards them.

"Uh-oh," Bolin said in a stage-whisper, "looks like we upset the residents." Glitz stifled another laugh and nudged him in the ribs.

"We'll have to do something to placate them," she stage-whispered back. "Got any ideas?"

He started digging through his pockets. "Ooh, I've got some crackers! Turtle-ducks like crackers, right?" He pulled out the small package while Glitz dropped the stones that were still in her hand onto the grass, and the stones that were still under her earthbending control into the water. 

"Wait a minute - are those crackers from lunch?"

Bolin looked away and pretended to whistle. "Nope, I don't know what you're talking about." Glitz grinned wickedly and wrestled the package out of his hand.

"They totally are - you saved the crackers from lunch!" Bolin frowned as he watched her peel the packaging open.

"Just in case, y'know? Never know when I'm gonna get hungry, especially during practice!"

Glitz pulled one cracker out and handed the rest back to Bolin. "OK, that's actually pretty smart."

"I know," Bolin nodded, "I tend to do smart things like that."

"But you finished practice today, so we can use your emergency snack to feed some poor little turtle-ducks, right?" She knelt down at the edge of the pond as the turtle-ducks got closer, and held the cracker out over the water. It was quacked at suspiciously, so she tossed it towards them.

Bolin, meanwhile, pulled a pout. "They're not 'poor little turtle-ducks', they probably knew we had food and decided to act annoyed to guilt us into handing it over. Humph."

Glitz chuckled. "You offered, remember?" With a pause to think, she settled down in the grass. "How 'bout this. I'll bring a snack to the gym when I come visit you tomorrow during practice. How do rice balls sound? They travel best." She giggled at an unsaid joke.

"Aww, you don't have to do that." Bolin smiled and sat down next to her on the grass. The turtle-ducks had succeeded in finishing off the first cracker, so he pulled out another and tossed it out to them. They quacked appreciatively.

"I'll do it anyways," Glitz said, snuggling closer to Bolin. "I'll probably eat some before I even get to the gym though." Bolin didn't respond, and they watched the turtle-ducks pecking at their water-logged treat in silence for a few moments

"You're sort of the best, you know," Bolin finally said.

"I know," Glitz replied, a wicked glint in her eye.


End file.
